Visiting mom
by Stand with Ward and Queen
Summary: Oliver visits Moira's grave after finding out about William.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **So, this was inspired by a video on Arrow I watched today. It got me thing about something I hadn't thought of until then.**

 **The William plot this season was poorly executed, we can all agree on this. But what is just plain irritating is that Moira wasn't even mentioned during the entire thing. I mean, she is responsible for the whole plot but she doesn't even get a mention, Oliver doesn't stop by her grave to talk about it? The William plot should not have revolved around Olicity. Yes, Felicity should have had a reaction, but the plotline should not have been about Olicity, it should have been about Oliver and how he reacted to it. It just makes me dislike Olicity even more.**

 **To any Olicity fans reading this, I apologize if that offends you but even you must agree that it is not healthy the way Oliver's morality and mindset are solely dependent on his relationship status with Felicity. Or the way Felicity overshadows everything else in his life. Yes, she should be a priority, but not the only priority. He has other things in his life, friends, family, and he does not seem to give a damn about any of them anymore. I could give examples but if I start, I'd never stop.**

 **So, this is the way I wish this season's Flarrow crossover had ended.**

Star City cemetery

Night

Oliver walks through the crowd of head stones. It had been a long time since he had come here, he's ashamed to admit. Then he spots it. Walking over to it, Oliver stops as he looks down at it.

 _Moira Dearden Queen_

 _June 2 1964-April 24 2014_

 _Loving mother and wife_

"Sorry that I haven't been here in a while," Oliver said to the grave and took a deep breath, "a lot's been happening but…that's no excuse. I'm running for mayor now, so it looks like I'm following in your footsteps. But I didn't come here to talk to you about that."

Oliver sighed, running a hand over his face. He was quiet for several moments before he spoke again. His voice came out as a clipped, carefully controlled voice full of barely restrained anger.

"I know about William mom. That's my son's name, William. Samantha told me everything and I just…god, how could you do this to me mom?" Oliver asked some of his anger entering his voice, "how could you not tell me? I understand why you did it, why you didn't tell me before the island. I would have been a terrible father back then. But why not after? Why not after you knew I was The Arrow? Eight years, I missed out on eight years of my son's life. I'll never get those years back mom. Just…dear god, how could you do this to me?"

Oliver took a deep breath as he attempted to control his emotions. He could feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes but he couldn't tell if they were of sadness or anger. Places a hand on his face, Oliver breathed deeply for a minute before he lowered his hand and spoke again.

"I'm not even allowed to see him, at least not as his father. Samantha doesn't want my world to affect him, so he only knows me as a friend of his mother. And I can't tell him otherwise Samantha won't let me see him. Do you see what you've done mom? You have forced me into a position where I have to either lie to the woman I love or I'm not allowed to see my son. Do you see that, do you get that mom? Do you?!" Oliver shouted finally.

Oliver suddenly walked forward and crumbled to his knees next to his mother's grave. Oliver breathed heavily, his breathing coming out in sharp gasps. There was no sound in the cemetery except for Oliver's breathing for several moments. Then-

"I hate you for it," Oliver finally spoke, "I don't want to, but I hate you mom. Every time I think of you, now all I can think about is how you denied me a proper relationship with my son. And I'm not sure that will ever change."

Having nothing left to say, Oliver stood up and stormed off. A breeze of wind followed, as if the wind was shouting at him to come back.

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
